


血族男友

by Jinny0704



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Police, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinny0704/pseuds/Jinny0704
Summary: 諸星一朗 X Haruto(刑警 X 血族)案件描述少，著重兩人相處
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 跟噗友的腦洞，總算趕在キワドい2人-K2-開播前趕出來  
> 可能有不通順的地方請見諒  
> 也請小力鞭策我

相遇篇

諸星刑事最近頭很痛，自己手上的五個案件一點線索都沒有，就好像嫌疑人是憑空出現的，沒有目擊者也沒有任何物證，唯一能夠確定的是，所有被害者就好像被抽血過頭，體內血液所剩無幾，而且左側的脖子有兩個血洞……彷彿是吸血鬼做的。  
「不！這個世界上哪來的吸血鬼，不過就是科幻小說裡的虛構人物！」已過下班時間的諸星刑事仍然在座位上翻看手中文件夾，試圖尋找一絲證據。  
「諸星刑事，我知道你很關心這個案件，但是如果不好好休息連你都倒下的話，那麼我們戰力削弱，豈不是如真正的犯人所願。更加為所欲為？！趕快回家吧！好好休息才有精神體力找出事情真相。」末長統括係長語重心長的提醒。  
「…是的，我今天就到這，先回家了。」諸星刑事心情沉重的收拾好手邊資料便離開座位。  
此時的諸星刑事還不知道再過一會將有二十四年來第一次的巨大轉變。

Haruto最近心很煩，被管家告知最近有幾個人類因為身體血液被抽乾，人間的新聞報導得沸沸揚揚，網路上有吸血鬼出沒的傳言更是甚囂塵上，甚至有自稱是目擊者的人長篇大論的述說過程。  
「這種粗糙的作法怎麼可能會是血族！」拿著管家給的資料，Haruto幾乎要拋棄以往沉靜有氣質的一面，幾度想爆粗口，「這個──現在是這個人類刑警在負責案件？！」最後關頭仍然勉強維持住高冷形象的Haruto，氣到顫抖的手指著資料上的照片詢問管家。  
「是的，諸星一朗，24歲，為人相當認真冷靜而且很聰明。」管家如是一一說明。  
Haruto聞言更是惱火，但仍持續保持著一絲優雅：「聰明的話，怎麼會連血族或人類犯案都分不清楚。」  
「也許……」管家一面查看自家主人的臉色一面小心翼翼的表達自己的想法，「人類根本不了解血族，或者連血族的存在都不知道？！」  
聽到這裡，Haruto已經按耐不住心中大火，什麼高貴什麼優雅？！起身瞪了一眼低頭站在一旁的管家：「我去會會他！」  
此時的Haruto還不知道再過一會將有一百二十三年來第一次遇到的巨大轉變。

昏黃的路燈將諸星刑事的影子拉長，提著剛剛下班順路買的定食便當，一路上仍舊繼續思考是否遺漏任何的蛛絲馬跡，卻不經意被角落傳來的聲音給阻斷了思緒，「你就是諸星一朗？」  
「什麼人？」長年的訓練讓諸星刑事雖然因為剛剛一時的恍神而輕忽了四周的危險，但仍迅速的回過神並做出應戰的反應。  
諸星刑事緊盯著黑暗中那緩緩走出的身影，過於寬大的T恤、黑色合身褲再加上腳上的品牌運動鞋，看起來就像是普通的大學生，然而那頭金髮與明亮到不可思議的雙眸襯得燈光下的臉蛋像是能魅惑人心似的，令人無法移開視線。  
「諸星一朗，二十四歲，任職於池袋署刑事課沒錯吧？！」學生打扮似的人開口就道出諸星刑事的姓氏。  
諸星刑事感到震驚與疑惑，「…你到底是誰？我們認識？」  
「Haruto。」Haruto自報姓名後，大步向前就抓著比自己高半個頭的諸星刑事的衣領，「聽說你在查被抽乾血液的人類命案……你是怎麼回事？連犯人是人類還是——總之！你家在哪？」  
雖然人高馬大的諸事刑事被眼前美麗到炫目的人粗暴對待，然而對方說出口的話卻比行動更令人瞠目：「……請…請問你是什麼意思？」  
Haruto將諸星刑事拉向自己：「當然是要查出兇手！本王在人——這裡又沒有住處，只能勉為其難讓你跟我一起住，快帶路吧！」

回過神的諸星刑事發現自己手捧著昨日剛買冰鎮好的新鮮番茄，一顆顆仔細清洗乾淨要端去給正在自家沙發上端坐著的Haruto。我是怎麼了？就算沙發上的人美到像是能媚惑人心，我也不應該隨意把對方帶進家門啊！要是這個人不懷好意怎麼辦？！我什麼時候這麼輕忽周遭的危險了？！  
「Haruto嘗嘗看這個，昨天在超市剛買的產地直送番茄喔！」這是口嫌體正直的諸星刑事。  
Haruto捏起一顆圓潤的番茄送進嘴裡細細品嘗。這是什麼人間美味？！外皮清脆內裡柔軟多汁！看樣子這個人類也是蠻好的，至少他能拿出這麼好吃的東西，「嗯。」這是外表極力維持高冷優雅氣質，內心戲卻非常多而且單純的Haruto。  
至此，兩人的(暫)同居生活就這樣莫名其妙的展開。

第二天，諸星刑事做好簡單的烤吐司、煎蛋煎培根擺盤放好在餐桌上，還隨手洗了番茄放在碗裡，另外還捏了幾個飯糰放在兩個保溫盒並留了一個保溫盒讓Haruto午餐可以吃，出門上班前交代Haruto洗漱完就可以用餐。  
然後？Haruto把番茄吃完後就喬裝出門去找線民獲取情報，你說Haruto一個暫住的沒有鑰匙要怎麼出門？那你一定是看太少血族的小說跟電影了，都說可以化身成蝙蝠，還可以像牧光支承一樣瞬間移動都不是問題。  
於是諸星刑事和Haruto一個在明一個在暗分頭調查這些案件的關聯性與證據。

夜幕低沉，諸星刑事回到住處，想著趕緊準備晚餐投餵(？)家裡的嬌客，卻赫然發現自己的沙發上躺著一隻白色的蝙蝠，沒有動靜也不知道生死，正當諸星刑事想上前查看時，蝙蝠像是感受到客廳裡的動靜，睜開血紅的眼睛深深看了諸星刑事一會，便從大開的窗戶飛了出去。  
「……原來這附近有白蝙蝠的嗎？我以為宏都拉斯才有…」諸星刑事傻愣在原地好一段時間，才注意到餐桌上完全沒動過煎蛋吐司與保鮮盒的飯糰，唯有番茄吃光了剩下的空碗，「Haruto都沒吃飯嗎？都這麼瘦了還減肥？！」  
放下手邊的公事包後，大步邁向Haruto所在的客房，「叩叩叩」敲響房門後諸星刑事就急忙開口：「Haruto！是我！你今天怎麼沒吃飯？！身體不舒服嗎？」  
門由裡面打開後，只見Haruto換了另一件T恤與黑色合身運動褲，腳上套著毛絨絨的貓咪拖鞋，臉上是掩不住的疲憊：「我好累…不吃，要休息了。」  
「Haruto今天在家做了什麼，怎麼累成這樣？」諸星刑事看出來Haruto不是欺騙自己，而是真的精神萎靡。  
「……時候到我會告訴你，不會害你，真的要休息了。」說完便將門關上。  
諸星刑事皺著眉瞪著自己面前緊閉的房門，心裡是真的擔心這個只認識一天的人，自己都不知道為什麼，今天上班時間不時的想起房裡面那個人的柔順金髮、冷漠但如星光般的眼眸、T恤外白皙手臂，出神到夥伴──木村前輩喊自己名字都沒發現，還被說是不是交女友了。  
「那我還是幫你做飯溫著，你想吃的時候再吃喔！」諸星刑事嘆著氣朝房間裡的Haruto喊話，想當然的沒有得到裡面的回覆後，便去廚房著手晚餐。

然而，連續兩三天回到住處都看到餐桌上，一早準備的餐點完全沒有使用過，再遲鈍的人也會察覺有異。  
諸星刑事再次敲響Haruto的房門，「Haruto！Haruto！我們談談！」  
等了數秒Haruto才緩緩打開門，諸星刑事敏銳的注意到，Haruto原本晶亮的瞳仁此刻泛著一絲紅光，「Haruto…沒事吧？！你的眼睛——」  
「好美味……一口就好…讓我吸一口…」為了在人間尋找證據而飢餓多天的Haruto，現在看到諸星刑事出現在眼前，簡直就像一塊肥美多汁香噴噴的牛排擺在參加飢餓三十的人面前，控制不住欲望的Haruto將諸星刑事壓在地上。  
只在一瞬間，諸星刑事感受到尖牙刺進脖頸的皮膚，內心感到疑惑與恐懼之餘，同時從頸部傳來一股酥麻蔓延至全身，整個人有飄然感。  
而飽足一頓的Haruto這才恢復意識，糟糕了！居然因為餓昏頭咬了他！本來不想曝露身分的……這下怎麼辦？  
擔心提供自己住處還有番茄的這個人著涼，於是將諸星刑事連拖帶拉的搬到沙發上等待恢復後的拷問。  
諸星刑事不愧是刑警，年輕身強體壯而且平時訓練有素，片刻的時間就清醒了，微撐起上半身，看向正座在一旁的Haruto，一時間不知該從何問起，「…Haruto…你……」  
「不用猜了，我會原原本本的告訴你。沒錯，本王是血族，就是你們說的吸血鬼，那天你看到的白色蝙蝠也是我，只是出去探查證據太累所以來不及變回來就被你發現。」Haruto準備將事情一一闡明，改為較舒適的盤腿坐後，繼續說明：「你們人類辦事效率實在太差，短短時間已經五個人被害還找不到犯人，居然還有人詆毀血族的聲譽，這種粗糙的做法本王無法忍受！這幾天陸陸續續收到一些線索，喏！」  
只見Haruto不知從哪拿出一疊資料，還震驚於Haruto身分的諸星刑事接過後開始細細閱覽，驚訝於世上竟有如此喪心病狂的人，「這些資料真的可以給我嗎？這是Haruto辛苦這麼多天才拿到的——」  
「拿去拿去！本王留著又沒用！倒是……」Haruto站起身來由上往下深深望著諸星刑事。  
工作上雖然是認真又盡責，私底下卻是相當清純的諸星刑事，禁不住這幾日時常掛在心上的人就這樣直勾勾的看著自己，害羞得耳朵都紅了，「Ha…Haruto…」想著對方也許是要親吻自己，於是緊閉雙眼等待著。  
「我還要吃番茄。」Haruto理直氣壯的說完就轉身到餐桌上坐好等著享用。  
可憐諸星刑事剛剛被咬了一口，不僅心靈跟身體都沒有得到撫慰，還要充當保母餵食眼前那個有點任性卻讓人拿他無可奈何的人…不，是血族，「來了來了…」  
Haruto坐在餐椅上，一邊心情愉悅的哼歌晃動雙腳，一邊用眼角餘光瞄向在廚房細心洗著一顆顆番茄的諸星刑事的背影，心裡湧過一股從未有過的暖流。  
諸星刑事洗好番茄裝碗端到Haruto面前後，內心無力的表示：「我累了，今天就先去休息了，Haruto吃完先放桌上我明天再整理…」說完就逕行走回房間關上門。  
Haruto掩嘴輕笑，繼續開心得吃番茄哼歌，並且悄悄的在心中下了個決定。

因為輕微失血再加上心靈小小的創傷，諸星刑事才不會承認自己剛剛有多失望，回房洗完澡就想早早上床休息，好不容易入睡，正在半夢半醒間卻看到Haruto推開自己房間的門走進來。這是夢嗎？太美好我不想醒來啊！！！  
Haruto走進諸星刑事的房間，就直接爬上床將諸星刑事壓在身下並跪坐在諸星刑事身上：「諸星一朗，你是不是喜歡我？」  
「……這是夢？」諸星刑事愣愣的看著坐在自己身上的Haruto，「反正是夢，管他的！我喜歡你，Haruto，雖然我們相處才幾天，我也說不上來為什麼，但就是喜歡你…上班總是想起你，下班也只想趕快回家看到你、為你做飯……雖然你好像不需要吃…對不起，我也不知道自己在說什麼…」  
Haruto微笑著聽諸星刑事細碎的說出內心思慕：「那麼…想不想看到更多不一樣的我...」  
「當然！可是你是不是要回到自己的地方了？不要走好不好…」諸星刑事想著是夢，所以比平時更加主動，伸手握住Haruto擺放在自己胸口的雙手，「Haruto肚子餓的話我可以讓你吸血，每天一碗番茄也絕不是問題，只要我做得到的事一定為你完成……我們一起生活，好嗎？」  
「好。」Haruto毫不猶豫的回答，並且壓低身體將柔軟的唇覆上，「現在，你可以試試看到底我是不是夢？」  
諸星刑事感受到唇上的冰涼，才總算發覺這一切不是夢境，於是反客為主的將Haruto翻身壓在自己身下，深深的看著Haruto純淨的又有些誘人的眼眸，不由自主的親吻著眼角，沿著柔美的線條輕輕的在鼻尖、臉頰啄吻，原本帶著虔誠般的吻碰上Haruto的唇瓣時逐漸變了調，溫潤熾熱的唇舌互相交纏難分難捨，呼吸聲越來越粗重，直到諸星刑事感受到極限，兩人才不捨的分開來，諸星刑事頭靠著Haruto的額頭喘息。  
明明是這樣美好的畫面，此時諸星刑事心想的卻是，Haruto體力怎麼這麼好？！接吻這麼久居然完全不喘？不對，Haruto是吸血鬼怎麼會喘，看樣子以後要好好鍛鍊身體了！  
緩過一會後，諸星刑事舔了一下Haruto的脖子：「Haruto也喜歡我對不對？」  
Haruto望進諸星刑事的眼睛深處好一會，嘟著嘴眼神飄到一旁的檯燈，「誰說的，如果不是因為番茄，本王才不可能留在…唔—」  
諸星刑事將Haruto言不由衷的話語堵在了口中，半晌才懲戒般輕咬Haruto的唇，再問了一次，「不可以口是心非喔！Haruto是不是也喜歡我？」  
Haruto瞪著將自己壓在床上的霸道諸星刑事：「對啦對啦！你趕快起來！我要回房間了！」說著就要動手推開他。  
「欸嘿嘿~好的好的，Haruto早點休息。」諸星刑事起身，看著Haruto翻身下床飛速的奔跑回房間，連一貫的沉靜優雅表相都拋到腦後了。  
這晚分處兩個房間的人，即使心思各異，卻已心意相通，一夜好眠。  
隔天早上起床，在餐桌相遇時，彼此害羞得不敢看向對方，卻在當晚兩人就滾上床，進展迅速，那又是後話了。


	2. Chapter 2

吃醋篇  
兩人日以繼夜的合作下，終於讓真正的犯人伏法。  
然而已習慣彼此的相處模式以及感受過人類溫暖的Haruto並沒有回到自己的城堡，按照Haruto様的說法：「你想見我的時候還要大老遠跑來，本王沒那麼多時間等！」身為血族的王者，是不會輕易流露出柔軟的一面。  
諸星刑事止不住咧開的嘴角，摸了摸仰躺在沙發上的血族王子……的肚子。  
「誰准你摸本王的肚子！」Haruto掐住在自己白嫩肚皮上作怪的大手。  
對面那個傻笑的高個子刑事一邊收回手摸摸被可愛戀人捏紅的手背，一邊更加寵溺的笑顏：「嘿嘿~我去把冰鎮好的番茄拿來~」男友好可愛，一摸肚子就炸毛這點，讓諸星刑事覺得這個血族男友一定是貓！  
Haruto瞟了眼彷彿要飛起來的諸星刑事，本想躺回去等著吃自己最愛的番茄，卻不經意被諸星刑事放在桌上的手機訊號給吸引住目光。那個有著愛心符號的APP是什麼東西？！您已收到一則邀請又是什麼東西？！居然背著本王想要偷吃嗎？！本王這麼完美的人委身在這小小的套房，你居然還不滿足嗎？！  
在這瞄到手機的短短數秒內，Haruto様甚至已經連要怎麼把男友的身體咬出H‧A‧R‧U‧T‧O字樣來顯示所有權都想好了。

幾乎要用小跳步回到客廳的諸星刑事，手捧著用透明碗盛裝滿滿的小番茄，回到Haruto的沙發旁，立刻捏起一顆圓潤飽滿色澤鮮艷的小番茄就要餵進Haruto的嘴裡。  
「不吃！」氣頭上的Haruto側臉避開諸星刑事遞過來的番茄。  
諸星刑事連忙放下手中的番茄，握住Haruto白皙纖長的手：「這是Haruto最愛的番茄，為什麼不吃了？身體不舒服嗎？」  
身為血族的Haruto自然是不可能會有身體不適的情況，卻也拉不下臉承認自己生氣中。本王不高興但是本王不說！趕快過來哄我，要不然我就一輩子不吃番茄！……不，十年不吃！……一年好了！……要不然這個月不吃！………就今天！一整天不吃！！高冷的Haruto王子內心戲巨多。  
雖然賭氣不吃番茄，但是雙眼卻背叛Haruto的內心，於是諸星刑事便從Haruto的視線發現自己的手機，身為刑警的直覺很迅速猜到可能是最近新安裝的交友APP讓自己的寶貝悶悶不樂，「Haruto是因為這個不開心嗎？」  
Haruto瞇眼看著拿起手機展示交友APP的諸星刑事，內心的火都快燒到頭頂了：「你好煩！走開！」說完就要起身回房間。  
諸星刑事雖然平時對著Haruto總是一副千依百順還會傻呼呼的笑，可不代表他真傻，這時候不把男友哄開心了，以後大概也不用上男友的床。  
於是一個轉身就把Haruto困在自己跟沙發中間，低下頭眼神直勾勾的看進Haruto美麗的瞳眸：「你怎麼不問我是怎麼回事呢？」  
內心覺得委屈的但卻不想示弱的Haruto，倔強的將頭轉向一邊不去看諸星刑事。  
諸星刑事看著這般孩子氣的年上男友，心裡被萌到血槽已空，但仍努力維持著沉穩帥氣的表情：「我的確是為了想交友所以下載這個APP……」  
Haruto聽到這不禁將頭轉正怒視諸星刑事：「你──」  
「可是！」終於等到Haruto看向自己，諸星刑事心中都開花了，「那是為了調查最近頻傳的誘拐案。」  
「…什麼誘拐案？！」因為新案件而感興趣的Haruto撐起自己的身體湊向諸星刑事。  
可愛的小貓投入自己的懷抱，差點控制不住欣喜的諸星刑事輕咳了一下掩飾表情：「咳！最近有好幾個人失蹤，調查後發現他們都在使用你剛剛看到的那個交友APP，懷疑可能有人利用這個APP進行誘拐，現在鎖定的那些人都有相關IT背景，技術部門已經加入偵辦，只是目前…都沒有這些失蹤人口的消息。」  
「所以你玩那個APP，是為了當臥底然後找出後面那個犯人？！」自從獲取線報幫助諸星刑事成功破案後，Haruto就迷上了推理的樂趣，甚至開始沉迷於名偵探棵楠。  
「嗯…所以你不生氣了？！」諸星刑事愛憐的輕捏Haruto的鼻尖。  
Haruto皺了皺鼻子躲開，張嘴咬住諸星刑事的手指，「唔嗯！誰說我生氣！」  
諸星刑事滿臉寵溺的看著眼前的人，孩子氣的行為中又帶著一絲妖魅，情不自禁的低頭親吻Haruto覆在眼眸上的睫毛，輕輕柔柔地好似安撫，「Haruto不用擔心，我永遠不會背叛你，可以的話，我希望你把我變得跟你一樣，你願意嗎？」  
Haruto第一次聽聞諸星刑事這樣的想法，不由得瞪大雙眼震驚道：「變…變成血族？」看著還壓在自己身上的諸星刑事慎重的點頭，更是說不出話來。  
「我認真想過了，你好好考慮好嗎？現在，你願意吃番茄了嗎？」諸星刑事不想讓Haruto過於煩惱這件事，於是主動先把話題帶開，「還是……Haruto現在不想吃番茄，想先吃其他的東西？」  
「什麼東西？」Haruto被勾起了好奇心。  
諸星刑事嘴角一勾帶著邪氣的笑低頭湊向Haruto的耳邊。  
Haruto感到諸星刑事口中噴出溫熱的氣息打在他的耳旁，略帶甜膩的聲線在耳邊響起淫穢的話語，如果自己的臉會變紅的話，那一定是比盛產的番茄還要鮮紅了，「大白天的你在說什麼啦！」  
手忙腳亂的推開身上的諸星刑事就要起身，快步走向茶几就要拿起桌上的番茄遠離陣地，卻冷不防的被諸星刑事由背後一把摟入懷中，身後的諸星刑事故意壓低嗓音：「Haruto……感覺到了嗎？」  
這時候再矯情的假裝不知道即將發生什麼事，就太不知情趣了，Haruto感受著籠罩在自己身上強烈的氣息，雙手覆上攬著自己腰間的大手，有些不知所措，「現…現在？」  
「嗯！」  
感覺到身後的人收緊了抱著自己的手，接著就是脖子上的一陣刺痛感，「！！！幹嘛咬我！」Haruto掙脫開諸星刑事的箝制，轉身怒視著剛剛下嘴的人。  
諸星刑事再次將Haruto抱滿懷，「誰叫Haruto這陣子都將注意力放在漫畫上，那個永遠長不大的小孩比我有趣嗎？」  
Haruto邊聽著控訴邊偷笑著，原來他也不是不會吃醋嘛！  
「那…給你個補償？…」Haruto邊說邊將手探向男友的下身，「這一次隨你想怎麼做？！──」  
「兩次！不，三次！」諸星刑事不放過機會的討價還價。  
Haruto抿起嘴笑著，「……反正你明天也休假，要不然就每個地方都試一次？」  
話語剛落下，諸星刑事彷彿中了樂透似的，開心得公主抱起Haruto，就往房間狂奔確實執行。  
於是偶爾過來匯報的管家從窗戶飛進來時，就只看到緊閉的房門，與隔著門板傳出的各種淫聲浪語，老臉差點都紅了，年輕人啊！真好！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※補充說明：本篇臨時誕生是因為9/15傑西在日記提到與大我在一起半天還聊到作曲，於是與噗友聊完，就產生這篇了

生子(x)篇  
人總有心血來潮的時候，對家務非常不在行的Haruto偶爾會想掃掃地、擦擦桌子、做做黑暗料理，雖然享用完的隔日，諸星刑事總是要請一天假去造訪腸胃科醫師。  
於是在某個風和日麗的早晨，Haruto興致一來便拿著抹布到書房準備大展身手，擦完櫃子換擦窗戶，擦完椅子換擦桌子，完全沒換過水。  
即便如此諸星刑事一旦知道Haruto主動做起家務事，仍然每次都感動到抱著Haruto就奔往房間進行感激儀式，就不知道是真感激還是假借機會，上下其手吃乾抹淨好讓Haruto累到沒力氣做家務。  
沒意識到自己是做家務事界大雄的Haruto，認真賣力的在各個地方擦過一遍，最後擦到桌子時發現腳邊有一袋書，以為是男友為自己新添購的漫畫，就把書倒出攤在桌上。  
《第一次育兒就上手》、《你也可以快樂教好孩子》等五、六本育兒寶典就這樣擺在Haruto眼前。  
「……諸星有孩子嗎？我怎麼沒看過？外遇？…」陷入混亂的Haruto決定等諸星刑事回來後直接詢問，因為上次吃醋而得到的結局讓Haruto學了一次乖。

「這是什麼？」  
諸星刑事下班一進門就看到Haruto盤坐在沙發上，桌上放著幾本前幾天在書店買的育兒書。  
「Haruto看到了？！我正想跟你說這件事，先讓我整理一下好嗎？」諸星刑事扯著領帶脫掉西裝外套放在一旁，低頭給了Haruto一個輕吻，「我幫你洗個番茄，再慢慢跟你說。」  
Haruto嘟著嘴看著諸星刑事忙進忙出，心思開始亂飄，諸如諸星刑事要結婚生子把自己趕出去、到諸星刑事懷孕要生小孩，甚至連諸星刑事跟狐仙大人借了藥要讓自己生孩子都想過一遍。最近的Haruto除了推理漫畫，連玄幻系列都開始涉獵了。  
換了身衣服洗好番茄端到客廳的諸星刑事，就看到明顯已經走神了的Haruto，「在想什麼？」  
「…你懷孕生小BABY了……」Haruto神遊天外中，不經意的把心裡的話都說出來。  
「哈？Haruto到底在說什麼？！我是男性不能生BABY喔！」諸星刑事失笑的揉了揉Haruto的頭髮，「其實之前有個槍擊案，其中一個嫌犯在駁火的時候當場死亡，之後我私下調查發現他有一個兒子，因為現在沒人扶養，被送到福利機構。」  
Haruto一邊吃著番茄一邊認真聽諸星刑事述說，「…所以是要領養他？」  
「Haruto認為呢？」諸星刑事忐忑的看向Haruto。  
Haruto眼底失去光芒，艱難的開口道：「…モロ很喜歡小孩吧？！跟我在一起不可能會有孩子…」  
「不是的！Haruto！我的確很喜歡小孩，可是除了想幫那個小孩有個完整的家之外，也希望他可以陪伴你，讓你可以多一點笑容……Haruto…如果你不喜歡，那我們就不領養了！」諸星刑事激動的拉住Haruto蒼白的手，「Haruto…」  
Haruto揚起嘴角一笑，抬起空著的手捏住諸星刑事臉頰往外拉，「騙你的！我想要小孩…原本以為自己不可能有孩子的，我們一起扶養他長大吧！」  
「Ha…Haruto…謝謝你……」諸星刑事將頭埋進Haruto脖頸懷抱著。  
感受到肩膀濡濕的Haruto反手回抱面前的大個子，「哭什麼！」雖然說著想要孩子，但自己跟諸星有辦法教好嗎？畢竟有時候兩個人也非常的幼稚。

後來諸星刑事與Haruto前往兒童相談所參與多次面試及家訪，期間也透過社福人員跟寄養家庭的幫忙開始試著與這名叫『朝陽』的六歲男孩相處。  
也許是原生家庭的緣故，朝陽雖然年紀小，但相當成熟穩重不太愛說話。  
正式領養帶回兩人的家之後，朝陽更是乖到讓人心疼，總是自己準時起床折棉被，吃飯也不挑食不用人催。  
Haruto雖然也不是個話多的，但自從朝陽跟兩人回到家之後已經一個星期，每天還是只有「早安」、「謝謝」、「晚安」，於是與諸星刑事商量後，決定由在家時間較長的Haruto與之溝通。  
「…朝陽……」Haruto走到在客廳地板上獨自拿著畫筆塗鴉的朝陽身邊坐下，「你開心嗎？」  
朝陽抬起低頭認真塗鴉的小臉，水汪汪的大眼睛看著Haruto緩緩開口：「…開心…」  
Haruto最不喜歡別人扭扭捏捏，雖然他自己是慣犯，於是他一手叉腰一手捏住孩子的臉蛋，「有什麼事情就要說出來，不要藏在心裡！小孩子不能有難過的情緒！」  
因為被捏著臉頰而被迫抬起頭嘟起嘴的朝陽聞言紅了眼眶：「…嗚…偶嗓見咧…」  
「…對不起，你再說一次…」Haruto趕緊放開被自己微微捏紅的臉頰。  
朝陽邊揉著自己的臉邊提出要求：「我想見蕾…」  
朝陽說蕾是在社福中心認識的小女孩，因為個性害羞身形弱小常被其他較大的孩子欺負，現在自己不在蕾的身邊，擔心她會傷心害怕，朝陽曾經想過告訴諸星刑事與Haruto，希望他們可以一起領養蕾，是蕾要朝陽不用擔心她。  
「…原來是這樣，我了解了，我會跟諸星討論，小孩子不需要煩惱這個！」Haruto伸手彈了朝陽的額頭，就要朝陽去餐桌吃布丁。  
再後來兩人又走了一次相同的程序，順利領養了年僅四歲的蕾。

兩個孩子有了彼此作伴，加上兩個父親的耐心陪伴，在家中終於漸漸放下心房也多了歡笑。  
而為了避免稱呼上的混亂，他們讓孩子稱呼諸星刑事為爹地，Haruto為爸爸。  
這天，與朝陽哥哥從公園遊玩回來的蕾洗完手，坐在餐桌旁等待諸星爹地的美味午餐，突然想到什麼，「爸爸，企鵝班的小樹說，不久後他就有弟弟了，蕾什麼時候會有弟弟呢？」  
幫蕾繫上圍兜的Haruto手一頓，「欸？！……蕾想要弟弟嗎？」  
「嗯！弟弟或妹妹我都喜歡！」蕾眼睛發亮的看著Haruto。  
佈置好午餐的諸星刑事聞言攔腰抱著Haruto快步走向房門，並迅速交代朝陽照顧好妹妹：「朝，跟妹妹一起吃完飯後，去客廳玩昨天爹地買的面孢超人汽車組，爹地有事跟爸爸商量。」  
「──！商…商量什麼？！」Haruto一邊掙脫著攬著自己腰間的手，一邊瞪大雙眼看向諸星刑事。  
關門前，兩個小孩只來得及聽到，「蕾說想要個弟弟，我們加油一下，說不定明年蕾就會有弟弟或妹妹──」房門就被重重關上。  
還在疑惑的蕾，被哥哥往手裡塞湯匙，「快吃飯，哥哥帶你去客廳玩。」

「朝哥哥，爸爸他們一整個下午都沒出來，要不要去叫他們啊？」  
「沒事的，蕾，現在去吵他們，爹地會不高興的喔！」

「…哈啊…你夠了沒……我不行了……」 Haruto無力的推著還在自己身上的諸星刑事。  
諸星刑事邊動著邊撫摸Haruto因為自己多次灌溉而微凸的小腹，「…嗯…還不行，還沒懷上呢…」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※孩子的名字是由傑西與大我合作寫的歌曲《僕らの朝》、《Why》歌名及歌詞擷取而來，取名苦手請見諒。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇比生子篇還要早寫，所以有重新編輯的部分  
> 可能有不太通順或表達不清的地方，請見諒

煩惱篇  
Haruto最近有個不算小的煩惱，前段時間諸星刑事明確表示自己想跟Haruto一樣成為血族，當下Haruto也只當作是想哄自己的說詞，然而幾天前，自家管家再次從窗戶飛進來匯報後，諸星刑事趁著自己帶朝陽和蕾去餐桌吃番茄時，留下管家問了初擁儀式的相關過程與事宜。  
Haruto對於諸星刑事想成為血族，並與自己共度未來的每一天當然是相當的感動，可是另一方面，Haruto害怕諸星刑事以後如果後悔了，不僅自己會懊悔萬分，諸星刑事更是會痛不欲生，成為一個不死之身只能吸血度日，每隔幾年就要離開另覓新住處及工作，朝陽跟蕾也會一日日長大總會發現什麼，Haruto不想諸星刑事變成這樣沒有靈魂的人，所以遲遲不肯表明態度，能拖一天是一天。  
偏偏諸星刑事最近總是不時的逼自己表態，尤其是雲雨之間。  
不禁想起昨晚的瘋狂纏綿，Haruto差點打碎手裡裝著番茄的玻璃碗。  
本來不亂玩花樣的人，現在總是把自己翻弄到即將失去意識前，才在耳邊低聲說道：「…Haruto把我變成血族好不好……」  
無法抗拒諸星刑事刻意壓低的嗓音，猶如裹著蜜糖誘惑自己上鉤，「……哈啊……不──」但凡Haruto想抗拒，換來的就是諸星刑事停下動作卻仍深埋在身體裡，那樣的燥熱難耐鑽蝕全身令Haruto不得不開口渴求，「…嗯…モロ……我要……」  
想到自己在他身下被不停變化姿勢，還要被逼著答應這種人生大事，臉都快要紅了，也不知道是害羞還是被氣紅的。  
那個看自己一眼就害羞的諸星一朗跑哪去了啊！摔  
這麼多有的沒的花招，都去哪裡學來的！怎麼在床上就這麼鬼畜！明明平時是拉布拉多，為什麼在床上時就變成了獵豹，根本連種族都不同了好嗎！  
因此Haruto也仗著自己當時已經失神無力的狀態，一概不承認自己做過的承諾。  
於是，夜幕低垂，又是新一輪的攻防戰。  
「…呼…我想變得跟Haruto一樣…好嗎……」  
「嗚嗯……呃啊..啊…...不…啊──」  
有完沒完！！！

諸星刑事最近有個不算小的煩惱，因為Haruto幫自己獲得幾次線報，成功破了幾個案件，於是開始沉迷於名偵探棵楠，而且因為都在家裡活動居多，看的漫畫種類越來越多元，前陣子更是迷上最近很紅的軌滅知刃，這些諸星刑事都能忍。  
可是！Haruto總是在看完後，跟家裡的小孩說軌滅知刃的藍色頭髮少女─蝴蝶稔是他的女友，完全不把他這個男友放在眼裡。(哭)  
甚至吃完晚餐，安頓朝陽和蕾上床睡覺，自己也洗了個香噴噴的澡自動自發躺下要讓Haruto飽餐一頓，他手裡也還拿著已經看過的集數，一邊心不在焉的吃飯一邊不斷回味漫畫內容。  
明明就是我比較美味可口啊！難道我已經沒有魅力了嗎？所以Haruto現在心裡最愛的是那個戴著蝴蝶髮飾、穿蝶翅紋圖案羽織的虛擬少女嗎？(哭)  
過於煩惱的諸星刑事再次與木村前輩到之前登門過的亞當與亞當酒吧小酌時，一股腦的苦水全部吐出來。  
木村前輩聽完諸星刑事一長串的訴苦後，慢慢的喝了口威士忌才提議到：「要不然你扮作他最喜歡的樣子？」  
諸星刑事一口啤酒差點噴在穿著貼身的老闆身上，胡亂拿起紙巾擦嘴，「──咳！咳咳！木村前輩是要我COSPLAY嗎？」  
「你看嘛！人不是對著自己喜歡的人事物會特別興奮特別開心嗎？你扮成他最喜歡的樣子，他一定對你百依百順。」木村前輩舉起手裡的酒杯以示自己說得都是真心話。  
諸星刑事看著木村前輩充滿真誠的眼睛，下定決心道：「好！就這麼辦！木村前輩，老闆，謝謝你們，我先回家了！」說完便提起西裝外套留下紙鈔在桌上就頭也不回的離開酒吧。  
沒發現剛剛一臉認真的木村前輩，「砰」的一聲直接倒在吧檯睡著了。

「爹地今天好晚喔！」最近學會寫英文字母的蕾正在客廳裡練習，時不時抬頭看向大門。  
朝陽摸摸妹妹的頭，安撫的說：「等蕾寫到最後一個字母，爹地就會回來喔！」  
蕾對著哥哥甜甜一笑，「嗯！」隨後卻馬上小臉一黯小聲道，「我希望爹地趕快回家…我不要吃爸爸做的柳橙汁炒麵…」  
「噓！小聲點，爸爸聽到會難過的。」  
很明顯的全家人都遭受過Haruto黑暗料理的洗禮，諸星刑事曾經調侃Haruto可以角逐黑暗料理界的五唬星(註1)，然後當晚就被趕去沙發睡，連續一個月，從此全家人對於Haruto做料理都噤聲，而諸星刑事為了兩個孩子的健康成長著想，總是一個人承擔起完食大任，幸好Haruto想做料理的興致不多。  
「我回來了！」玄關及時傳來諸星刑事進門的聲音。  
兩個孩子頓時放下手邊功課奔向大門，「爹地！」「爹地你回來了。」  
諸星刑事一臉幸福的摸摸朝陽跟蕾的頭，舉起手中的食物道：「爹地帶了壽司回來喔！我們快來吃吧！先去洗手~」  
聽到聲音從廚房門口探頭出來的Haruto失望的看著諸星刑事，「…你回來啦…我正想用鮮奶油還有草莓加入炒飯試試看呢…」  
諸星刑事笑容凝固，艱難的勸阻道：「…呃…下次吧！今天就先吃壽司！」

安全的享用完晚餐後，諸星刑事就手腳快速的整理完，並讓朝陽帶著妹妹去洗澡早點休息了。  
為此蕾還小小抱怨了一下，明明爹地平時吃完晚餐都會陪自己做作業玩遊戲的，但朝陽不愧是成熟穩重的哥哥，很有眼色的推著妹妹回房間。  
諸星刑事趁著小不點們回房時迅速的去房間，將剛剛在某家角色扮演店購買的道具一一換上，滿意的在鏡子前轉了一圈後便想趕緊讓Haruto看到成果。  
諸星刑事用力的拉開房門，「Haruto！你喜歡──」眼角餘光卻撇見本應該在自己房間的朝陽和蕾目瞪口呆的看著自己。  
朝陽眼明手快的抬手遮住蕾的眼睛。  
「朝哥哥，蕾什麼都看不到！」  
「乖，哥哥帶妳去刷牙睡覺了。」  
說完便趕緊推著妹妹轉身回房，本來是突然想到晚餐前的作業本還放在客廳，於是兩人剛拿到作業本並且一人給Haruto一個晚安吻準備回房間，哪裡知道會看到這麼衝擊性的一幕。  
「…哈哈哈哈哈哈~你這是什麼打扮啊！」Haruto很給諸星刑事面子的，忍到孩子回房才捧腹大笑。  
諸星刑事蹲在角落畫圈圈，「……Haruto還笑我…本來想讓你開心一下的…」  
Haruto聽到男友委屈的控訴，內心不忍的收起笑，走向蹲在角落已經開始種起磨菇的諸星刑事，張開手臂環抱這個有點高大的男人，將頭靠向他的寬廣可靠的後背，「…嗯，我很喜歡啊！謝謝你為我做這麼多。」  
「……真的嗎？」  
「真的，先站起來好嗎？」Haruto拉著諸星刑事的手站起，並好好端詳眼前這個為自己這麼用心的男人。  
頭戴著蝴蝶髮飾，像漫畫裡角色一樣的羽織、腰帶及腿飾，唯獨因為身高太高，所以露出一截小腿肚。  
雖然是這樣有點滑稽的場面，Haruto卻感覺自己不可能流淚的眼眶，像是有什麼要溢出來似的，內心充溢著滿滿的溫暖。  
「我很喜歡…モロ…啾！」Haruto踮起腳尖主動將唇瓣湊向諸星刑事，「謝謝…」  
受寵若驚的諸星刑事微愣了一下，便雙手環抱住Haruto，吻如暴風疾雨般落下，Haruto也熱情得回應著，迫不及待似的開始撕扯彼此的衣物，諸星刑事等不及回房間就撫摸上Haruto的下身。  
「嗯！…不……不行…哈啊……先回房去…小孩…」Haruto顧慮到隔音不佳，怕房間裡的孩子聽到什麼兒少不宜的聲音，推著還在自己敏感部位愛撫的大手。  
諸星刑事停下動作，抱起Haruto就直奔主臥房關上門，繼續未完的火熱情事。

另一邊的房間內  
「哥哥你為什麼皺眉頭？」  
「沒事，蕾不用擔心。」朝陽心想著，自家爹地跟爸爸總是這樣旁若無人的放閃，前幾天自己還看到兩個父親在廚房洗碗，洗著洗著爹地就把手伸進爸爸的衣服跟褲子裡，也不怕給小孩帶來什麼不良的影響，看來自己要好好保護蕾，以免蕾看到不該看的而受到精神上的創傷。  
於是世上又多了一個因為長輩過於恩愛，而被迫成熟懂事凡事自己處理好的孩子。

※註1：取自『中華一番！』裡黑暗料理界的TOP5。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※雖然已經第四篇了，才想到解說一下，文中有出現的實際漫畫、電影、人物名稱，都會用同音字來代替，並不是寫錯字喔


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先祝大家中秋節快樂~  
> 基本上先寫好的章節會先放上來，所以有時會有點不連貫  
> 之後可能會更非常慢，或者提早結束這篇，  
> 因為目前已經沒有手感寫......  
> 謝謝看文的大家♥

生日篇  
再一個星期就是諸星刑事的生日，對於已經幾十年沒過生日的Haruto來說非常苦惱，孩子們說想給爹地一個難忘的生日派對，所以Haruto跟著兩個小孩一起籌備了快一個月，大致上都沒問題，唯獨自己要送諸星刑事的生日禮物從缺。  
想破頭的Haruto還拜託蕾使出身為父親最無法抵抗的女兒撒嬌大法去套諸星刑事的話，也只得到諸星刑事給蕾一個擁抱，告訴她，爹地最想要的就是蕾好好的健康的長大，以後能找到很愛很愛的人彼此照顧就好，當然爹地一定會很嚴格的審視！  
Haruto聞言幾乎要熱淚盈眶，他就知道自己沒有選錯人……不對不對！還是沒得到生日禮物的有用資訊啊！  
Haruto再次轉身看向朝陽。  
「爸爸不用看我，爹地也只會要我好好的健康的長大，還有保護好蕾跟爸爸。」朝陽面色冷靜內心已經瘋狂吐槽，我當然要保護蕾，誰叫你們夫夫兩人每次都旁若無人的曬恩愛，也不想想我們還小，每天都想要戴墨鏡度日好嗎？  
覺得自己在想生日禮物這件事已經走投無路的Haruto決定不要驚喜了，問本人也好過在這裡燒自己的腦細胞，前提是成為血族後還有的話。

「我問你，你最想要的生日禮物是什麼？」看著安頓好孩子走出房間的諸星刑事，Haruto立刻抓緊機會詢問讓自己發愁好幾天的問題。  
諸星刑事眼睛一亮，「Haruto願意聽嗎？」  
Haruto覺得有不太好的預感，正準備開口拒絕，想著還是自己想辦法就好，諸星刑事已經主動坐到Haruto身旁，一條條的說出生日當天最想要的禮物。

於是一個星期後，Haruto帶著兩個孩子到附近的甜品店取回先前預定的生日蛋糕，蕾還笑瞇瞇的跟店員說，今天是爹地的生日，她要把最大最好吃的草莓讓給爹地吃！  
店員的心都被萌到快融化了，還看到一旁的哥哥牽著綁雙馬尾妹妹的手，低頭叮囑她不能吃太多，要不然又要去找牙醫叔叔了。店員捂著小心肝，微笑著跟Haruto表示，這兩個孩子真是又乖又懂事，您真是幸福！  
「謝謝妳，那我們先走了。」Haruto提起蛋糕，並囑咐朝陽牽好妹妹的手就一道回家，準備諸星刑事的生日派對。  
雖然說是要準備派對的食物，但基本上還是由壽星自行動手做，一來外食都太油膩，他們並不想讓孩子吃太多，二來家裡四個人，小的還無法成為戰力，所以只剩諸星刑事自己來，至於Haruto一直都被排除在戰力外。  
因為是小型派對，也考慮到諸星刑事的房子無法塞下太多人，所以也只邀請了諸星刑事的父母以及較親密的好友。  
吃吃喝喝、談笑聲充斥著原本就不大的客廳。  
接近傍晚時分才吹蠟燭切蛋糕，蕾小心翼翼的端著自己的盤子跑到諸星刑事的身邊，「爹地~這個草莓給你，爹地生日快樂~」  
諸星刑事眼眶泛紅的看著最疼愛的女兒，「謝謝寶貝…」  
Haruto內心既覺得溫馨又忐忑，不停地看向牆上的鐘，對於派對結束後要給諸星刑事的生日禮物感到相當不安。  
好不容易熬到大家都返回各自的住處，客廳收拾乾淨，兩個孩子洗澡刷牙完上床甜甜入睡，諸星刑事立刻迫不及待的索取自己的禮物。  
「Haruto準備好了嗎？」  
「……我說還沒好，你可以就這樣算了嗎？」站在客廳中央斜睨著諸星刑事的Haruto還在做最後掙扎。  
「不行！」  
「那不就得了，趕快開始吧……快去換衣服。」Haruto推著諸星刑事回房換裝。

Haruto雙手抱胸心情緊張的坐在客廳沙發上，眼睛不時的瞄向房間，片刻後諸星刑事便穿著平時上班的正裝出現。  
只見諸星刑事一步步走向自己，Haruto深覺手心快要冒汗了。  
「嫌犯Haruto，現在我必須以現行犯逮捕你，知道自己犯了什麼事嗎？」  
「……不知道。」Haruto內心不願的開口回答。  
諸星刑事微蹲讓自己的視線與Haruto平行，「因為…你讓我對你思想變得不單純了。」  
內心崩潰的Haruto表示：「…………就跟你說不要隨便看那些奇怪的網站！」  
「等…等一下，Haruto快說啦~很有趣啊！」怕Haruto反悔，諸星刑事固定住Haruto的肩膀讓他直視自己。  
「……呼…怎麼不單純？」  
「我只想對你OO，然後綁著XX，抵在門上☆☆後再♥♥。」  
「───唔…」  
因為想給諸星刑事一個美好的生日禮物，Haruto還是強忍著羞澀配合玩起了警匪PLAY。

「……嗯…認罪了沒？…」  
「嗯啊……沒…啊啊……我沒有…嗚……」  
「是嗎？…看樣子是不夠……」諸星刑事狠狠的貫穿他，用力的進入到Haruto最裡面。  
「──不.......不要.....啊....哈.......哈啊.......受不了了...太大了......啊......」  
一次比一次更快、更猛烈，到後來Haruto連連貫的呻吟都叫不出口，只能不住的喘息。

接下來的幾天，即使在孩子面前Haruto依然不給諸星刑事好臉色看。  
蕾還一度擔心的問爹地，是不是要跟爸爸分手了。  
諸星刑事面有菜色有苦難言。  
蕾被朝陽拉到一旁安撫，說這是大人的情趣，蕾長大就會明白的。  
心知自己做得太過分的諸星刑事，幾天後的某一晚，趁著孩子們已入睡趕緊抱著Haruto，讓他坐在自己大腿上，將頭埋進Haruto的頸窩磨蹭，試圖將自己塑造成大型犬形象。  
「……Haruto的生日是什麼時候呢？」  
聽到諸星刑事示弱般詢問，Haruto不禁起了壞念頭：「嗯？想送我禮物嗎？」  
「當然！Haruto今年給了我最棒的生日禮物，我也想給Haruto最好的。」只要Haruto肯正眼看自己，跟自已說話，其他都不是問題！  
「這樣的話……我想去一個地方呢！」

遊樂園一隅  
「GYAAAAAAAA！！！Haruto！好可怕！好黑！！Haruto你在哪裡？！！！」  
被高大的諸星刑事緊抓住手臂的Haruto，無奈的看著眼前工作人員扮的鬼，滿臉的血，眼球幾乎掉下來，哪裡可怕？地獄那些住民才是一個比一個醜，「…旁邊！有什麼好怕的啦！」  
「啊！~~~Haruto我不行了！我們趕快出去！！！！！！」

「哥哥，我們不能跟爹地他們一起進去嗎？」  
「不行，等蕾再長大一點才可以，爹地他……現在要經過重重的難關。」  
「嗯！」雖然不懂哥哥說的，但依然甜笑著的蕾完全不知道，此時她最愛的爹地在鬼屋內經歷了多少可怕的東西。  
至少Haruto心裡總算稍微平衡了。


	6. Chapter 6

情敵篇  
事實上Haruto有個青梅竹馬-Shin，在還沒成為血族之前兩人就經常玩在一起，比Shin稍長的Haruto總會特別照顧這個從小就有如天使般可愛的鄰家弟弟。  
然而Shin少年時期家中遭逢劇變，失去了家人，二十三歲時生了場大病，性命垂危間Haruto請求父親，並徵求了Shin的同意，為他進行了初擁儀式，從此Shin平生就是以守護Haruto為己任。

今天久未拜訪Haruto的Shin，不知道Haruto已在人族生活好一陣子了，於是前往城堡尋人未果，詢問管家得知Haruto現在跟一名人類的刑警同住，是的！同住！他不會承認兩人是同居，沒有人可以玷汙他心中崇高的Haruto哥哥！  
於是便光速移動到諸星的住處，從窗戶飛進屋內時，發現客廳只有兩個小孩，看起來像是兄妹，大的那個還在指導小的做作業。  
認真教導蕾寫作業的朝陽看著一隻棕色的蝙蝠飛進家裡，習以為常似的走向前打招呼：「您好，請問您是來找爸爸的嗎？」  
還站在窗框上的Shin一頭霧水，爸爸？！難道自己走錯房子了嗎？而且這孩子怎麼會這麼自然的走過來跟一隻蝙蝠說話？  
Shin滿頭問號的變為人形，走進客廳後提出了一連串的疑問。  
成熟懂事的朝陽耐心地為眼前的訪客一一做了解釋。  
原來這兩個孩子是Haruto跟那個刑警領養的，他們口中的爸爸就是Haruto，至於現在為什麼只有小孩在家，是因為不久前爹地拉著爸爸回房間說要研究新買衣服的耐穿跟彈力度，可能還要好一段時間才會出來。  
「叔叔，你要吃番茄嗎？蕾去拿爸爸最喜歡的番茄好不好？」蕾拉了拉還陷入混亂的Shin褲腳。  
「──嗯…啊！不用了，謝謝，叔叔最討厭吃番茄了。」  
朝陽引導Shin先到沙發休息等待：「叔叔先坐這等吧！爸爸他們最少可能還要一小時才會出來了。」  
於是在等待的時間，Shin臨時充當了兩個孩子的保母，雖然他們看起來似乎根本不需要。  
兩個小時後，孩子口中的爹地與爸爸才先後步出房門，諸星刑事還一臉饜足的邊拉平衣襬邊摟著Haruto的腰。  
Shin瞪直了雙眼衝上前拉著Haruto的手，看著Haruto明顯臉頰紅暈、嘴唇艷麗，一副狠狠被疼愛過的模樣，心疼到快哭出來：「Haruto哥哥！」  
雖然年紀輕輕就成為血族，但也並非未經人事，一眼就看出剛剛房間內兩人經歷過什麼樣的火熱情事。  
「Shin？！你怎麼來了？」Haruto驚訝Shin居然會自己跑來這，要知道這個熱愛大海、熱愛大自然的弟弟三百六十五天大概有三百天都在海邊出沒。  
Shin說自己久違的去城堡想找Haruto敘舊，管家卻說Haruto已經多年都在這裡生活。  
只是沒想到的是，從小自己細心呵護、溫柔對待的Haruto居然就這樣委身於他人之下，這叫自小仰慕Haruto的他如何接受，心中倏地妒火中燒，手指著諸星刑事的鼻尖大吼：「我要跟你單挑！！！」  
Haruto因為Shin突然大聲喊叫微慍，拍了Shin的腦袋，「你在做什麼！嚇到小孩了！」  
「…對…對不起……」Shin自小就對這個哥哥又敬又畏，但還是鍥而不捨的轉頭對著諸星刑事低吼，「說吧！要比什麼，我是不會輸給你的！」  
Haruto因為與這個弟弟自小便長時間相處，心裡多少知道Shin的心思，然而他卻從未當真過，因為他知道Shin對自己的感情不是戀人間的愛，只是Shin自己看不清。  
決心一次解決問題的Haruto眼神堅定的看著Shin，「我問你，如果有一天我死了，你會跟隨我去死嗎？」  
諸星刑事聽聞Haruto的問題，飛奔過來道：「Haruto說什麼死不死的！」  
「你去旁邊陪孩子玩！」看著大型犬──諸星刑事垂著不存在的耳朵跟尾巴找孩子們討安慰，Haruto微笑的重新提問，「回答我，Shin。」  
「當然會！我對Haruto哥哥的愛絕對不比那個人少！」Shin挺了挺胸膛。  
Haruto低垂著雙眼，看著地板某一處，「但這不是我要的，我只想和諸星兩個人平平靜靜過日子，即使我們兩個有一方不在了，也希望另一個在世的人能夠好好活著，這就夠了。況且……諸星已經提出成為血族的要求，只是我還沒答應罷了。」  
Shin從來沒看過這樣平淡的Haruto，印象中的他一直都是意氣風發獨霸一方，不曾想過Haruto居然有這麼恬靜的時候。  
Shin瞭然道：「Haruto……是真的很愛他，對不對？」  
Haruto微微一笑不回答，只用溫暖的眼神看向另一邊正在與蕾玩遊戲的諸星刑事。  
Shin眼神黯淡，但還是強打起精神，「……我知道了，Haruto哥哥…我還是想讓你知道，我是真的很愛你，如果那個人讓你不開心一定要告訴我，我一定會揍扁他！！」  
「嗯！」Haruto甜甜的笑著。  
「那我下次再來找你……」  
送走這位竹馬後，當天夜晚諸星刑事又藉著Haruto四處拈花惹草的理由，讓Haruto試了各種沒使用過的姿勢。  
氣的Haruto恨不得把Shin找回來，揍一頓現在還在自己身上賣力動作著的人。

幾個月後，Haruto收到Shin傳來的訊息，說自己在海邊遇到一個總是笑瞇瞇的妖精族，那個妖精不喜歡飛，最喜歡騎著重機到處旅行，而且不知道為什麼總是隨身攜帶著繩子。  
訊息中還提到，有時那個妖精會用繩子綁著Shin，說是怕生疏偶爾要練習，那時候妖精的眼神就變了，判若兩人。但是Shin還是對他越來越動心，上週兩人正式交往了，Shin希望下次可以帶著他來拜訪Haruto。  
「太好了，Shin也終於找到真心喜歡的人了。」  
「Haruto不要再看了啦！你已經來來回回看了四、五次了！」  
諸星刑事搶過Haruto的手機，霸道的覆上Haruto的唇。  
「哥哥，我什麼都看不到了。」  
「來，哥哥帶妳去公園找朋友玩。」

今天又是美好的一天呢！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇就到此完結囉  
> 結尾可能有些草率請見諒  
> 感謝觀看的各位

婚禮篇  
「Haruto，你願意跟我結婚，共度一生嗎？」  
上個星期的某個休假日，諸星刑事帶著一家人到附近風景優美的郊區野餐，Haruto愜意的坐在樹下靠著樹幹休息，享受悠閒的慢活步調，兩人微笑地一邊看不遠處嬉戲的孩子們，一邊有一搭沒一搭的隨意說些生活的趣聞。  
正當Haruto看著遠處發呆時，諸星刑事難得一臉嚴肅的望向Haruto，  
單膝跪在震驚過度的Haruto面前，「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」  
Haruto有些不知所措，從沒想過踏入婚姻，更沒想過兩個不同族群該如何舉辦婚禮，也因此當下Haruto並未正面回應諸星刑事。  
諸星刑事見狀，溫柔的擁抱著Haruto安撫道：「不用擔心，就算不舉行婚禮不宴客，我也一輩子都不會離開你，永遠纏著你，等之後你把我也變成血族了，除非灰飛煙滅，否則以後你身邊只會有我。」  
這樣自認為浪漫的諸星刑事，下一秒就被Haruto拍飛去撞樹幹了。  
「什麼灰飛煙滅！沒有本王允許，誰敢這樣對你！」  
「嘿嘿，Haruto我最愛你了♥」諸星刑事一臉癡笑的熊抱住Haruto。  
「是嗎？昨天我聽到你對蕾說了一模一樣的話。」  
「不…不是，那是不一樣的愛──」  
「喔？！所以說你不愛蕾囉！」  
「不是的！Haruto……我愛你也愛蕾──」  
「那是腳踏兩條船嗎？」  
「沒有！沒有！──」  
遠處草坪上陪蕾玩的朝陽看向自己的爹地將爸爸壓在樹下的草地上親吻，嘆了一大口氣，「又再放閃……」  
「哥哥你看這朵花！…哥哥你怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼！哥哥帶妳去另一邊看看有沒有其他不一樣的花。」  
「嗯！」  
所以說每個天真無邪的妹妹背後一定有個強大成熟可靠的哥哥……

隔日，將兩個孩子送往學校及幼兒園，諸星刑事也出門上班。  
Haruto馬上從窗戶飛往城堡找自小照顧自己的管家求救。  
「……他說想跟我結婚共度一生，你說…結婚有什麼意義啊？！我們一生這麼長，說不定哪天他膩了，想找個普通人族的女性，本王是不是還要拱手讓人，對他們說恭喜？！」  
「Haruto様，在下認為諸星閣下向您求婚、想與您舉行婚禮，為的不只是共度一生而已，更重要的是昭告天下，隔絕近身的任何男女，告訴大家他只屬於您，您也只屬於他一個人。況且諸星閣下對您的真心，的確是讓在下也十分感動。」

就這樣煩惱了好幾天，Haruto內心依然很亂，不知道答應諸星刑事的求婚是否為正解。一直以來都自由慣了，雖然跟諸星刑事同居了好一段時間，卻從來沒想過結婚這件事。  
為此，Haruto甚至問了兩個孩子的意見。  
「結婚？！爹地跟爸爸嗎？好棒！！那天蕾要穿小公主洋裝幫爸爸灑花瓣，還要吃好多好多蛋糕！」這是漸漸長大開始有少女情懷並展現吃貨本色的天真無邪妹妹─蕾。  
親眼見證妹妹昨天吃完了一整個諸星爹地特製蛋包飯，飯後又吃諸星爹地手作的愛心布丁以及Haruto爸爸剝的兩個橘子，朝陽哥哥嘴角一抽：「不行！穿小公主洋裝絕對不行！壞人很多，妳會被拐走！而且蛋糕最多只能吃一塊！」制止完蕾的朝陽一臉真誠的轉頭說服Haruto，「爸爸，我認為您就接受爹地的求婚吧！你們一定沒問題的！」  
表面真意的解說結婚的好處，朝陽的內心卻吐槽不止：拜託您趕快答應吧！我不想三天兩頭被爹地探口風，順便被要求當說客，簡直耳朵都要長繭了。

獨自思考多天的Haruto在某個孩子們進房休息的晚上，拉著諸星刑事坐在沙發上，吃了幾口番茄整理情緒後正視著諸星刑事的眼睛。  
「モロ，在回覆前我想說幾句話。」  
「Haruto我在聽。」諸星刑事聞言立刻正坐在沙發上。  
「……對血族來說，婚姻不只是一張證書，它像是一種儀式或者契約，它代表著生死與共，我們兩個不論誰先消失，另一個也一定隨他去，這樣你懂嗎？」  
「我懂，事實上前陣子我與令尊一起吃飯時談過，雖然真正在吃飯的人只有我……」  
「什麼？！我怎麼不知道，你們居然還偷偷連絡！」Haruto相當驚訝，自己那個血族王者的父親居然會跟諸星兩人同桌吃飯？！雖然是諸星在吃。  
「令尊還讓我好好照顧你。」  
「──那個臭老爸！算了…說正題，其實我們也可以舉行一般人族的婚禮，而不用實行血族的儀式──」  
「不！Haruto，如果你答應和我結婚，那麼血族婚禮是我們唯一的選擇……請相信我，這一輩子我只有你，只有在你身邊，我才會展現出真正的自己，好像真的有活在這世上的感覺…Haruto……」  
Haruto為之動容，「我知道了，那麼…我們找個時間跟大家說一下吧！」  
「……Haruto…你是說……」  
「我說，我們結婚吧！當然，人族的結婚典禮完成後再進行血族的儀式，我可不想嚇到別人。」  
諸星刑事眼眶溢出淚水，環抱著Haruto，將頭埋進Haruto的頸窩，「Haruto！！嗚……」  
Haruto失笑地回抱住諸星刑事，下巴靠著諸星刑事，摸了摸他的頭安撫。

婚禮選在隔年的秋天，由於前一天已經做了結婚登記，婚禮當天兩人穿著一襲素雅的白色西裝並肩出現在親友面前，諸星刑事簽著Haruto的手，走到雙方的父母面前，恭敬行禮並敬酒，立下誓言會與Haruto走過一生，朝陽與蕾也站在兩位父親身邊簽著兩人的手，場面莊重又溫馨。  
晚宴上最開心的莫過於蕾，不僅心滿意足的穿著美麗的洋裝，還可以大啖美食，而臉最黑的也莫過於朝陽，到了最後還是沒能阻止妹妹穿洋裝甚至還不停的吃東西。  
Haruto手捧著酒杯欣慰的看著兩個孩子：「以後不怕有人會欺負蕾了，朝陽會保護好她的。」  
「是啊！以後如果我們不能在身邊照顧他們，也沒問題的。」諸星刑事摟著Haruto的腰，低下頭親了下Haruto的臉頰。  
諸星刑事無比感激那晚Haruto來找自己，那是改變自己一生的相遇，他知道自己一直是個裹足不前的人，如果不是Haruto，他可能還渾渾噩噩的度過每天。  
「Haruto謝謝你。」  
謝謝你豐富我的生活，謝謝你愛我。


End file.
